Le Plan Génial de Ron
by Tessy
Summary: Réponse au défi des 31 déclarations de HRFRHO Ron a une idée géniale pour faire avouer à Hermione qu'elle est folle de lui. Mais tout ne va pas tourner comme prévu...


Voici ma réponse au "défi des 31 déclarations" d'Alienor sur HRFRHO. Je ne les ai pas toutes inclueses mais pas loin si j'ai bien compté

Accessoirement le tome 6 ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment pour ce que je voulais écrire, j'ai donc choisi de l'oublier, purement et simplement, à une petite exception près : la mort de Dumbledore.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout en regardant régulièrement derrière son épaule, Ron Weasley farfouillait avec ardeur dans la réserve de la boutique que ses frères avaient ouvert à Prè-au-Lard. Il surveillait ses arrières parce qu'il était hors de question qu'Harry apprenne d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'il allait faire. Ou plus exactement, il était hors de question qu'Harry apprenne d'une manière ou d'une autre que Ron allait faire très exactement ce qu'Harry lui avait rigoureusement interdit de faire. 

Pourtant l'idée était bonne, il n'en démordrait pas. Certes cela manquait un peu de courage, mais il avait beau adorer Hermione, il se sentait tout bonnement incapable de la regarder en face pour lui avouer qu'il était fou d'elle. Il était presque sûr qu'elle lèverait le doigt avant de lui répondre, et rien que cela lui flanquait le moral dans les bottes. Sans parler du fait qu'elle risquait de courir à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les diverses théories en matière d'Amour ou allez savoir quoi d'autre. Elle était comme ça Hermione, elle se cachait derrière le travail. Même amoureux à en crever, il était lucide.

D'où l'Idée Géniale : il fallait que ce soit Hermione qui lui déclare sa flamme la première. Sur le fond, il n'y voyait pas vraiment de problèmes. Après y avoir soigneusement réfléchi tout l'été, il était absolument sur de lui. Il suffisait de voir son comportement pour le moins hystérique de ces dernières années : sa crise en quatrième année quand il ne l'avait pas invité au Bal, sans parler de son attitude l'année passée quand il était sorti avec Lavande, bref, pas le moindre doute ! Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant ce que lui avait objecté Harry : d'après lui, elle s'était fâché après le Bal parce qu'il s'y était pris comme un sagouin pour tenter de l'inviter. Quant à l'année passée, selon Môssieur Le-Survivant-Qui-Croit-Tout-Savoir, c'était juste qu'elle était excédée par le comportement limite exhibitionniste qu'il avait avec Lav'. Vraiment n'importe quoi ! « J'adore Harry mais des fois vraiment, il n'a aucune intuition concernant les femmes » songea-t'il avant de se remettre en quête.

Oui, en quête. Parce qu'il restait quand même un petit problème avec ce Plan Génial : c'est que jamais Hermione ne serait capable de faire sa déclaration. Elle était trop timide (un de leurs points communs à vrai dire) et elle préférerait sans doute subir quarante-huit heures de Trelawney à la suite plutôt que de parler de sentiments. Ron avait eu l'idée du Plan Génial (comme il le nommait modestement) en bouquinant le dernier catalogue de « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». En bas d'une page, il avait remarqué un petit encadré clignotant précisant que le sérum de sincérité spontanée avait été retiré de la vente suite à l'intervention du Ministère. Renseignements pris, ce filtre était une variante édulcorée du Véritasérum : la personne qui le prenait disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête avant de réfléchir, ce qui pouvait selon les jumeaux donner des situations très cocasses. Le problème c'est que Léo Scrimgeour l'avait acheté pour détendre l'atmosphère chez lui et l'avait administré à son père le jour d'un repas de famille. Résultat, Madame Scrimgeour avait sommé son époux de choisir entre quitter immédiatement le domicile conjugal ou faire retirer cette « cochonnerie » de la vente (et faire ses excuses à sa mère). Dès le lendemain, les jumeaux été sommés d'arrêter la production.

Par contre Ron avait appris par la même occasion qu'il leur restait quelques stocks et il était bien décidé à s'en servir pour faire avouer à Hermione qu'elle l'aimait. Harry avait fait remarquer d'un air chafouin que ce n'était pas très fair-play et qu'on ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à avouer ce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas dire mais en l'occurrence, Ron restait persuadé que cette petite machination, bien innocente somme toute, les rendraient tous plus heureux, et que ceci justifiait cela.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait derrière un vieux carton de fausses baguettes magiques et le planqua dans les poches de sa robe. Quand il sortit, il marchait d'un pas conquérant, persuadé qu'il avançait vers l'Amour.

Ron rentra ensuite sans se faire remarquer au château et fila dans son dortoir pour étudier tranquillement le mode d'emploi de cette petite merveille. En gros, c'était plutôt simple : il fallait mêler quelques gouttes de potion à de la nourriture, puis si besoin, prononcer un sortilège de destination si l'on voulait que l'effet ne soit circonscrit qu'à une seule personne. En l'occurrence, il suffisait à Ron de prononcer l'incantation « Limitate Hermione Granger », et pendant les 72 heures suivantes, Hermione dirait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, à savoir très probablement des choses du genre 'Ron tes muscles me font rêver' ou encore 'Est-ce que tu as vraiment des tâches de rousseur partout, Ron ?' ou peut-être même 'Veux tu m'épouser ?'. Rien que d'y penser, Ron sentait un sourire béat s'afficher sur son visage.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se glissa subrepticement dans les cuisines, fiole dans une main, baguette dans l'autre. C'était plutôt facile : il repéra immédiatement l'immense cuve de jus de citrouille et après avoir hésité, il y vida la fiole entière. Puis levant sa baguette, il se concentra sur la formule.

- « Ron monsieur Ron est venu rendre visite à Dobby monsieur ? Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour monsieur Ron ? »  
Monsieur Ron sursauta. Et lâcha sa baguette dans la cuve. Meeeeeeerde !  
- « Euuh je passais juste dire bonjour Dobby et euuh »… Comment se sortir de ce guêpier ? Impossible de récupérer la baguette sans magie mais il fallait une baguette pour faire de la magie. Sauf pour … « Dis moi Dobby, j'ai fait tomber ma baguette dans le jus de citrouille, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? »

L'elfe était prêt à sa faire hacher menu pour Harry Potter ou n'importe lequel de ses amis. Aller retrouver un morceau de bois dans quelques hectolitres n'était donc pas vraiment un problème. Deux _plops _plus tard, il était de retour avec l'objet du délit. Ron grimaça, ne sachant pas ce qui le désespérait le plus : la vision de Dobby, fier comme un matador et dégoulinant d'un épais jus orangé, ou la triste mine de sa baguette, qui avait visiblement mal vécu son séjour au fond de la cuve.

- « Merci beaucoup Dobby. Maintenant tu devrais aller te rincer et te sécher, tu vas attraper la mort .

L'elfe couina de bonheur. « Monsieur Ron est tellement gentil monsieur ! C'est un plaisir d'avoir pu l'aider ! »

Ron tremblait à l'idée que l'elfe dégoulinant puisse tenter de l'embrasser mais il disparut. Tâchant de se reconcentrer, il prononça la formule de limitation. Quelques étincelles bleues crépitèrent au bout de sa baguette… et s'éteignirent dans un gargouillement de bulles oranges. Re-meeeeeeerde !

- « Rooooon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Le petit-déjeuner va être servi dans deux minutes. Et on commence par double Potions juste après ! »Triple meeeeeeerde ! Harry ! Qui avait dû le retrouver grâce à la carte des maraudeurs.

- « Hein ? Ha oui ! Euh… c'est juste que tu vois… j'étais en train de me préparer psychologiquement pour le cours de Snape et… soudainement je me suis dit 'Tiens, je mangerais bien des fraises moi…' alors je suis parti voir à la cuisine si c'était possible.  
Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe, puis consterné : « Des fraises ? En plein mois de décembre ? »

Ron fit une petite grimace désolée et Harry soupira. « Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes Ron ! Allez viens, le petit-déj' va commencer, tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça, non ? »

Ron se laissa traîner dehors par son ami, tout en pensant que pour une fois il aurait manqué un repas avec plaisir : toute l'école allait boire ce fichu filtre, et ça risquait d'être un beau bordel !

§§§§§

Depuis qu'elle avait bu son jus de citrouille du matin, Hermione se sentait un peu bizarre. Pas comme si elle allait être malade mais… juste bizarre. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus légère, et comme une vague envie de rire toute seule. Pas que les cours de Potions l'amusent spécialement pourtant… En attendant, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur ce Snape racontait et regardait partout autour d'elle. Ron était littéralement effondré sur sa table, Harry faisait de drôles de mimiques vers les Serpentards (est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de tirer la langue à Draco Malfoy ?) et Lavande et Parvati étaient apparemment engagées dans une discussion passionnante. Hermione tendit l'oreille, intéressée.

- « Je te le jure, c'est la taille du nez qui compte », expliquait Parvati à une Lavande dubitative.  
- « Je croyais que c'était celle des pieds ? »  
- « Nooon, Padma a vérifié sur Terry. Plus le nez est gros, plus la… »  
- « Miss Granger, est ce que par miracle vous vous seriez cassé le bras pour ne pas tenter frénétiquement de répondre à mes questions ? » interrompit la voix de Snape.

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête. Et fixa le visage du Maître des Potions.

- « Professeur, vous avez un gros nez… », dit-elle subjuguée.

Un immense éclat de rire secoua la salle, pendant que Lavande et Parvati s'étranglait sous leur pupitre. Et pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard, Severus Snape resta muet. Pire, il pâlit, puis rougit.

- « Miss Granger, j'aurais à vous parler… » gronda-t'il. « Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement ! Tous les autres, dehors ! »

Hermione était elle-même d'une teinte assez verdâtre. Dieu du ciel, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre pour dire une telle sottise ? En marchant vers le bureau attenant à la salle de classe, elle croyait déjà entendre la voix de Snape à ses oreilles. 'Granger, vous êtes virée !' allait-il hurler avec délectation. Oh Merlin ! Cette fois elle allait vraiment être malade.

Snape referma la porte derrière eux et la fixa, de l'air du matador qui s'apprête pour la mise à mort.

- « Miss Granger, si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours, vous sauriez que l'Art des Potions.- Oui, oui, on sait, ensorceler l'esprit, emprisonner les sens, distiller la grandeur, blablabla, vous nous avez déjà fait le coup en première année. Vous devriez vous renouveler un peu vous savez ».

Horrifiée, Hermione plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour se faire taire. Cette fois c'était la fin de tout ! Il allait l'avadakedavrer, et découper le corps en morceaux pour les donner aux Scrouts à Pétards de Hagrid ! Avant même qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Hermione tomba à genoux.

«ExcusezmoiProfesseurjesuisdésoléenemerenvoyezpasjerécureraileschaudronsavecmescheveuxjenettoieraislesdentsduCalamarGéanttouslesmatinssilvousplaitjeferaistoutcequevousvoudrez…»

Curieusement, Snape, qui depuis deux minutes jubilait à l'idée de faire passer Gryffondor dans les scores négatifs, se sentit tout chose à la vue de la jolie brunette à ses pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche pour retirer cinq trillions de points à Gryffondor.

- « Granger ! Embrassez moi ! »

§§§§§

Ron était en pleine crise de conscience. Mieux valait-il se pendre aux branches du Saule Cogneur ou s'empaler sur sa baguette ? En attendant de faire son choix, il se tapait la tête contre les murs de son dortoir. Non seulement son Plan Génial avait complètement foiré, non seulement Hermione devait être en train d'être suspendue par les pieds dans les cachots, non seulement Gryffondor allait perdre la Coupe des 4 Maisons pour les trente prochaines années et lui son badge de préfet, non seulement il allait recevoir une monstrueuse beuglante de sa mère, mais en plus, Hermione allait comprendre ce qui s'était passé et donc évidemment d'où venait le coup.

A sa connaissance il n'existait pas d'antidote. Donc ce cauchemar allait durer pendant 72 heures, sans parler des répercussions ensuite… Peut-être pouvait-il simuler un malaise et filer se terrer à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours, histoire d'être un peu à l'abri ? La première chose à faire de toute façon était de sortir d'ici, puisque Harry pouvait arriver à tout moment et Ron préférait ne pas se retrouver en face de son ami pour l'instant : il était au courant du Plan Génial, et devait déjà avoir compris ce qui s'était passé. Il se glissa hors de son dortoir et grimaça en entendant les hurlements en provenance du dortoir des 6ème années. « Franchement je m'en contrefiche ! » braillait Colin. Encore une dispute provoquée par cette fichue potion… Tout Poudlard tenterait de le lyncher si on apprenait qu'il était le responsable de tout.

Il réussit à sortir de la salle commune sans se faire remarquer et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il ne faisait pas très chaud puisqu'on était en novembre, mais il avait sa baguette et pouvait utiliser des sortilèges de Réchauffement. Et surtout le parc était suffisamment grand pour qu'on ne le trouve pas s'il devait se cacher.

Dix heures plus tard, Ron se demandait s'il ne préférait pas affronter Harry plutôt que de continuer à geler de froid à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Sa baguette persistait à ne sortir que du jus de citrouille quand il tentait de l'utiliser, et il se serait cru de retour en deuxième année. Il n'avait donc pas pu se réchauffer et n'en pouvait plus. En plus il avait faim et il avait peur d'avoir manquer l'heure du repas. Pas grave, Dobby lui filerait bien quelques douceurs s'il allait dans les cuisines et avec un peu de chances il pourrait se glisser dans le dortoir après que les autres se soient déjà couchés.

Ron reprit donc le chemin du château en tremblant comme une feuille. Le hall était vide heureusement et il resta là un moment avant de repartir, savourant le chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il était tout près des cuisines lorsqu'il entendit un drôle de bruit. Une sorte de … gloussement ? Il regarda partout autour de lui sans rien voir puis s'avança lentement, baguette en main. Le bruit était plus proche maintenant et il finit par en localiser la source dans un recoin, derrière une armure. Un couple était en train de se peloter allègrement et de s'embrasser à bouche-que-veux-tu. Paaaaaarfait, comme ça ils ne feraient pas attention à lui : le garçon lui tournait le dos et on n'apercevait de la fille que quelques mèches rousses. Ron fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Rousses ?

Il revint en arrière. Définitivement rousses !

- « Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fiches !» brailla-t'il, tout souci de discrétion oublié devant l'inconduite de sa gourgandine de sœur.

La jeune fille se décolla de son partenaire et regarda Ron d'un air ironique.

- « A ton avis idiot ? On s'embrasse et j'apprécierais que tu t'en ailles pour qu'on puisse continuer »  
- « Dégage Weasley ! »grommela le type en se retournant.

Ron s'arrêta, bouche grande ouverte. Ginny n'était pas en train d'embrasser un garçon, elle embrassait Cormac McLaggen ! Ce sous-véracrasse de McLaggen !

- « Mais qu'est que… McLaggen tu… m'enfin je… »  
- « Ferme la bouche Weasley, tu as l'air encore plus débile que d'habitude, c'est dire ! » aboya McLaggen.

Pour Ron la journée avait été un peu trop chargée. Il s'enfuit dans la direction opposée, maudissant les jumeaux et leurs inventions, les filles et leurs idées bizarres sur l'amour, et lui-même.

Quand il reprit un peu ses esprits, il était au 4ème étage. Après une petite réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'il était juste à côté de l'entrée du couloir de Touffu. Le chien à trois têtes en avait été retiré depuis un moment déjà, mais l'endroit été resté interdit, à cause du Filet du Diable. C'était un bon endroit pour se calmer et réfléchir un peu à comment il pourrait arranger tout ce désastre. De plus, il gardait comme une tendresse pour ce lieu qui avait été le témoin de leurs premières aventures ensembles. En ouvrant la porte, il était résolu à positiver Après tout, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire non ?

Sauf que dans le couloir, un autre couple était enlacé. Et Ron aurait reconnu la mince silhouette masculine entre mille. C'était Snape ! Et il était en train d'embrasser une fille ! Et de … ouhlala ! de faire toutes sortes de choses dégoûtantes avec ses mains apparemment. Il était nécessairement en train de forcer la pauvre fille, ou peut être l'avait-il mis sous Imperius, Ron ne voyait pas vraiment quelle créature, humaine ou non, aurait accepté de bon cœur ce genre d'attouchements de la part de Snape.

- « Hihi ! pas là ça chatouille Sev'… oui, là continue… »  
- « Grangeeeeeer, vous avez été une méchante fille... »  
- « Oui, Sev très trèèèèèès méchante… »

Ok.

Ca pouvait définitivement être pire.

- « Dieu du ciel, Hermione c'est toi ! »

Hermione redressa sa tête, qui l'instant d'avant été abandonnée en arrière sous les caresses de Snape, et se mordit la lèvre en voyant qui venait de les surprendre.

- « Oooooops, tiens salut Ron ! »

Le pire réalisa Ron en éclair, c'est qu'on aurait dit qu'elle se retenait de rire. Peut-être que 'Sev' était encore en train de la chatouiller. Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de vomir. Complètement ébahi par cette vision d'horreur, il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas possible, que ce n'était pas SON Hermione dans les bras de l'être qu'il abhorrait le plus au monde.

- « Mione, c'est pas vrai hein, c'est pas toi, tu n'es pas en train de faire ce que tu donnes l'impression d'être en train… »  
- « On parie ? » rétorqua Snape avec un haussement de sourcil évocateur.

C'était un peu trop à supporter pour Ron qui s'évanouit.

§§§§§

Dans le bureau de la Directrice, McGonagall était en train de fulminer. Depuis plus de 74 ans qu'elle était à Poudlard, d'abord en tant que professeur, puis comme Directrice, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle situation. L'école était en ébullition, les professeurs au bord de la crise de nerfs, et Rusard boudait et refusait de faire quoi que ce soit depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de ranger les chaînes qu'il avait amoureusement lustrées pour l'occasion. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire, à part peut-être lancer un sortilège de Silence sur tout le monde, ce qui ne semblait pas très éthique. Relevant la tête, elle jeta un regard noir au portrait accroché à droite de son bureau.

- « Albus, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de reprendre ce poste, je te l'avais dit ! »

Le personnage du tableau la regarda, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été stoppé dans son déballage de bonbons au citron.

- « Voyons chérie, ce n'est pas si grave, c'est probablement une farce stupide d'étudiants, l'école a vu pire, et je suis sûr que vous saurez régler ça sans problèmes ». Et il se remit à son activité préférée.

McGonagall soupira et se reprit la tête dans les mains. Elle n'eut guère de temps pour se lamenter : des hurlements montaient de l'escalier qui menait à son bureau. 'Inacceptable… en 30 ans de carrière… jamais vu ça…'. La Directrice serra les dents et regarda Pomona Chourave entrer dans son bureau l'air furibonde, suivie de Harry et Draco. Contrairement aux autres fois où ces deux là avaient été convoqués (bien trop nombreuses pour la santé mentale de McGonagall), ils semblaient plus gênés que furieux.

- « Que se passe-t'il Professeur Chourave, encore une dispute ? »  
- « Je préférerais, Madame la Directrice », bégaya Chourave, rouge d'indignation, « mais c'est bien pire. J'ai surpris deux élèves en train de… de… dans les couloirs ! »

Le portrait d'Albus gloussa et McGonagall le regarda un instant, perplexe.

- « De se battre ? »

Re-gloussement du tableau, qui se fit promptement rappeler à l'ordre par un regard noir.

- « Non de… de vous-savez-quoi ! Ne m'obligez pas à le dire c'est dégoûtant .

Ah ! Du sexe donc. Pomona était complètement coincée.

- « Je vois… Mais quel rapport avec Messieurs Potter et Malfoy ? » demanda McGonagall en essayant d'ignorer le ricanement de Dumbledore.

- « Mais justement Minerva ! » bredouilla la pauvre Professeur de Botanique, tellement retournée qu'elle en perdait le sens des convenances en public, « justement ! C'était eux ! »  
- « Hahahahaha, c'est une blague hein ? » s'esclaffa la Directrice. Ouf, ça tombait bien, elle avait besoin de rire en ce moment.

Mais le regard désespéré de Chourave la détrompa. Elle se massa lentement les tempes du bout des doigts pour essayer de calmer la migraine qui montait, lentement mais sûrement.

- « Je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre, Professeur Chourave », dit-elle lentement, « est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire… »

La voix d'Albus l'interrompit : « Elle dit qu'elle a surpris Messieurs Potter et Malfoy en train de se réconcilier en position horizontale. Ou verticale d'ailleurs, les jeunes ont plein de nouvelles idées tout à fait étonnantes .

Minerva inspira lentement. Caaaaaalmement.

- « Albus, étant donné que JE suis la Directrice et que VOUS êtes un tableau tout juste capable de vous empiffrer de bonbons, je vous prierais d'arrêter de faire des remarques idiotes et de saper mon autorité. »

Maintenant Dumbledore souriait franchement. Il avait toujours rit de sa propension à s'énerver.

- « Bien, vous m'excuserez jeunes gens, je dois vous laisser, je vais à mon cours de salsa ». Et il sortit du cadre.

McGonagall poussa un soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers le trio. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir gérer les choses maintenant.

- « Comment elle lui parle la vieille ! » maugréait Harry.  
- « Son cours de salsa ? Il est encore plus frappé qu'avant » marmonnait Draco.  
- « Vous deux, ça suffit » répliqua fermement McGonagall, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur une situation qui lui échappait totalement. « Professeur Chourave, essayez de vous calmer et expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé .  
- « Eh bien j'étais au deuxième étage et je faisais des rondes supplémentaires parce que j'avais surpris Dean Thomas en train de dire des choses ignobles à Terry Boot, à propos de Padma Patil, bref… je sortais du couloir de la salle d'Enchantements quand j'ai entendu des drôles de bruit, comme si… ».

Elle arrêta brusquement son récit. Inconscients de ce qui leur pendait au nez, les deux garçons étaient en train de parler à voix basse et la discussion semblait animée. « Comment ça, Dean Thomas est plus sexy que moi ! » s'exclama soudainement Draco. Puis réalisant sa gaffe, il rentra la tête dans les épaules en faisant une petite grimace désolée. McGonagall le fusilla du regard.

- « Attendez pour parler Monsieur Malfoy, votre tour viendra bien assez tôt » dit-elle en essayant d'imiter le ton le plus glacial de Snape. « Continuez Professeur » reprit-elle plus doucement à l'adresse de sa collègue.  
- « Oui je disais qu'il y avait du bruit du côté de la statue de Topin le Grincheux, comme si quelqu'un… gémissait, vous voyez, alors j'ai cru que quelqu'un s'était fait mal et je me suis approchée. Et j'ai vu… j'ai vu… ». Elle s'arrêta et on aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

McGonagall la remercia et lui proposa d'aller chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves à l'infirmerie, puis se retourna vers ses élèves. Stupéfaite, elle constata qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé de discuter tout bas pendant le monologue de Chourave.

- « Tu vois » murmurait Draco, « je t'avais dit que tu n'étais vraiment pas doué pour ça .

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je fais très mal la chose ? » s'indigna Harry plus fort.

- « Non je dis que tu fais toujours trop de bruit et… »  
- « Ca suffit ! » hurla McGonagall.

Elle posa la tête contre son bureau. L'année scolaire allait être longue, très longue…

§§§§§

Hermione aurait dû être bien embêtée mais elle avait un peu de mal à se concentrer pour l'instant. La bouche de Severus se perdait dans son cou et la décence l'empêchait de dire où étaient ses mains. Mais elle se découvrait ces temps-ci un faible prononcé pour l'indécence. C'était sans doute pour ça que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être, non seulement dans une position plus que compromettante avec rien moins que son Professeur de Potions, mais en prime d'avoir été surprise dans ladite position. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait depuis ce matin mais elle se sentait terriblement bien. Ce qui était aussi probablement dû aux caresses de l'homme serré contre elle. Hermione avait donc renoncé à réfléchir pour se laisser aller et profiter pleinement de la situation.

Elle était en train de tirer sur le col de sa robe pour la retirer quand un grognement se fit entendre.

- « Mince Ron, je l'avais oublié celui-là »grogna-t'elle.  
- « Hmmm on s'en fiche »souffla Snape tout en continuant à descendre le long de son décolleté.  
- « Des tendances exhibitionnistes Sev' ? »

Il releva la tête. « Un petit Avada Kedavra, ça réglera le problème » dit-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- « Pas bête. Mais c'est illégal il parait » répondit-elle en riant. « Je vais le ramener dans notre salle commune et lui lancer un petit sort d'Oubliettes…  
- « On n'apprend pas ce sort à Poudlard, tu ne sauras pas faire .

Hermione lui lança un petit sourire ironique en haussant le sourcil. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se moquer de lui ou se vexer ?

- « Je vois » grommela-t'il. « Rejoins moi ensuite, mes appartements sont dans les cachots, derrière le portrait de Carraz le Cyclope. »

Pour toute réponse Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif avant de se retourner vers Ron. « Levicorpus » murmura-t'elle, et Ron encore à moitié sonné se retrouva flottant dans les airs.

Hermione chantonnait sur le chemin du retour. Ca la faisait bouger sa baguette et Ron était un peu secoué, ce qui avait l'air de le rendre encore plus groggy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne prêta pas plus attention aux élèves qui la regardait passer d'un air ahuri et arriva, toujours guillerette, dans sa salle commune.

L'atmosphère y était passablement tendue. 'Rien à foutre, j'me barre' braillait Dennis Crivey à l'adresse de son frère, qui était retenu par Steward Ackerlay et Derek Brusley. Il bouscula Hermione en sortant et on l'entendit invectiver la grosse dame pour qu'elle ouvre plus vite.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ginny était apparemment en train d'engueuler proprement le Survivant. Hermione les rejoignit, et regarda Neville l'air interrogatif. Son camarade grimaça et lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait qu'à écouter.

- « Et tu peux me dire comment on va rattraper ça ? » vociférait la rouquine.  
- « Si tu me… » tenta Harry.  
- « Non mais c'est dingue, qu'est ce qui t'a pris! »  
- « Il faut que je… »  
- « 200 points, tu te rends compte ! »  
- « 200 points de maison ! » intervient Hermione en lâchant son emprise magique sur Ron qui tomba par terre, « qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »  
- « C'est pas possible d'être aussi DEBILE » continuait Ginny, « je ne peux pas le cr… »  
- « Dis donc Miss parfaite » l'interrompit Harry en criant plus fort qu'elle, « je suis peut-être débile au point de faire des cochonneries dans les couloirs mais je ne suis pas le seul, c'est juste que je suis le seul à être tombé sur Chourave. Et moi au moins, je ne suis pas amoureux du pire ennemi de mon frère ! »  
- « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît » marmonna Ginny, un peu gênée.

Hermione restait stupéfaite par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais le pire était sans doute la dernière phrase.

- « Quoi ! Ginny aime MON Snape ! » s'indigna-t'elle.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le groupe de Gryffondor, uniquement rompu par les gémissements de Ron au rappel de l'horreur qu'il avait interrompu. Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- « Excuse-moi Hermione, je ne suis pas bien sur d'avoir compris » susura-t'il d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse, « mais ce que tu viens de dire semble sous-entendre la chose tout à fait inconcevable que tu puisses être AMOUREUSE DE SNAPE ! »

Hermione ricana. « Dieu du ciel Harry, ce que tu peux être con ! Et permets moi de te signaler un truc. » Elle prit l'air ironiquement pensif « Harry Malefoy, ouais ça sonne aussi bien qu'Hermione Snape... »  
- « Tu es déjà au courant ? Comment… ? » balbutia Harry, passablement gêné.  
- « Les tableaux ont beaucoup de choses à raconter ce soir » répondit-elle en souriant au souvenir de ce que le portrait des Dryades lui avait raconté. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passe mais toute l'école est en folie aujourd'hui .

A ces mots, Harry sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se tourna vers Ron l'air menaçant.

§§§§§

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione prenait la direction des cachots. Elle avait quitté la salle commune avant qu'Harry ait fini de régler ses comptes avec Ron mais elle connaissait l'essentiel de l'histoire. C'était sans doute dû à la surdose de potion, mais en fin de compte c'était plutôt drôle. Même si elle penserait sans doute différemment d'ici environ 68 heures… En attendant, cette histoire lui permettait de se défouler et de s'amuser un peu et avant de ré-endosser sa vraie personnalité, et elle avait envie d'en profiter un peu, entre autres pour rejoindre Severus dans les cachots.

En arrivant devant la porte en chêne sombre, elle tâta son sac. L'objet était bien là et elle gloussa d'anticipation. Elle toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

- « Seeeeeev ? Regarde ! Devine ce que je t'ai acheté ce matin... du shampoing ! »

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Quelle bonne excuse cette potion !


End file.
